¿Amor o amistad?
by Liz Rodriguez16
Summary: Una prueba en una revista me llevo al amor de mi vida, "Test de Amor o Amistad" sonaba sencillo pero vaya sorpresas me lleve, a veces lo que quieres no es lo que necesitas y lo que llega de la nada se puede volver todo. OS


**_¿Amor o amistad?_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Bella Pov _**

Sí parece un cliché estar enamorada de mi mejor amigo pero cuando pasa, pasa y no hay nada que yo pueda hacer para evitarlo, lo malo es que cuando pienso que por su actitud podría sentir lo mismo pero ¿Cómo estar segura? pues aunque suene estúpido decidí usar una revista de chicas, nunca leía esas cosas, no era precisamente la chica más femenina del mundo pero la vi en un puesto y decía "Test de Amor o amistad" y dije ¿Por qué no? así que la compre y leí el artículo y las preguntas, parecía fácil, solo debía hacerle pequeñas pruebas para ver que era lo que teníamos, así que la llevaría a la escuela, bien escondida entre mis libretas y haría el test durante la semana, ¿Qué podía salir mal?

.

.

***LUNES***

Bueno según esto, la primera prueba es "¿Él se interesa en tus intereses?" esa sería sencilla, él siempre se preocupaba por mis intereses, así que con una sonrisa me acerque a hablarle, él estaba buscando algunas cosas en su casillero.

-Hola...-pero entonces cerró el casillero y me hizo caer al suelo, lo mire mal pero él ni me noto, le sonreía a un chica rubia de casi 1.80.

-Tanya, ¿Cómo estás?-pregunto él con una gran sonrisa. Yo mientras me levante y me limpie el polvo.

-Bien, nene. Escucha tendré una prueba de porristas la próxima semana ¿Te gustaría ir?-dijo esa con una sonrisa estúpida en su rostro.

-Claro, me encantaría. ¿Cuándo es?-pregunto él emocionado, yo miraba todo con el ceño fruncido.

-El jueves.-dijo ella sonriente, ahí me toco sonreír, él no iría, ese día era mi prueba para las Nacionales de Física y él había prometido ir conmigo.

-Ahí estaré preciosa.-dijo él seguro, abrí la boca en una perfecta "O" ¿Qué demonios quería decir eso? ¿Me iba a plantar?

-Bien, te espero ahí, bebé.-dijo ella y se fue moviendo sus caderas de forma "seductora" él se giro y se dio cuenta de mi presencia.

-Oh, hola Bella.-dijo con una sonrisa, yo lo mire mal y me di la vuelta yéndome hacía mi salón, estúpido.

Primera prueba fallida.

.

.

***MARTES***

Bueno tal vez la primera prueba fue un completo desastre pero la segunda sería más sencilla. "¿Conoce tus gusto y preferencias?" debía conocerlos, era mi mejor amigo y lo había sido por años, solo debía preguntarle algunas cosas, así que en el almuerzo nos juntamos a platicar como siempre, a veces nos acompañaban nuestros amigos pero esta vez seríamos solo los dos.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algunas cosas?-dije con una sonrisa, él frunció el ceño y asintió.

-Claro, Bella.-sonreí y saque mi libreta donde estaban mis preguntas anotadas.-¿Para qué son?

-Psicología, analizamos algunas cosas.

-Bueno, pregunta.

-¿Cuál es mi helado favorito?

-Fresa.-respondió con una sonrisa yo sonreí pero entonces me di cuenta que no era eso.

-No, es chocolate.

-Oh, lo siento.

-Está bien. ¿Cuál es mi canción favorita?

-Esa la sé, "No" de Shakira.-abrí mi boca sorprendida.

-¿No? ni siquiera me gusta Shakira.

-¿Segura?

-Sí. Solo...pasemos a la siguiente pregunta. ¿Libro favorito?

-Fácil, "Cien años de soledad"

-¡NO! Es "TESS" Cien años de soledad lo leí porque nos obligaron, Dios.-me levante enojada, ni para que hacer las demás preguntas.

-¿A dónde vas? Aun no termina el almuerzo.

-Tengo cosas que hacer.-dije molesta.

-Bella.

-No quiero ni verte ahora.

-Pero...

-Adiós.-dije molesta y me fui.

Segunda prueba fallida.

.

.

***MIÉRCOLES***

Bien dos pruebas malas pero digo no podía no pasar esta "¿Se fija en cómo eres?" pues años de conocernos debían darle un 10 en esta prueba aunque no quería adelantarme porque me había llevado grandes sorpresas antes. Tome mis apuntes y fui a buscarlo, estaría en la biblioteca.

Cuando iba entrando un tipo me choco y caí al suelo, un chico más educado me ayudo a levantarme y me sonrió.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí, gracias. Solo hay personas sin educación.-dije refiriéndome al tipo que me lanzo al suelo.

-En eso te apoyo, hay idiotas en este mundo.-sentí como si escondiera algo tras sus palabras.

-Muchos.-respondí-Bueno, te dejo, debo ir a verme con un amigo.

-Claro, un gusto.

-Un gusto.-iba a preguntar su nombre pero él ya se había ido.

Entre a la biblioteca y lo vi sentado en una mesa al fondo, sonreí y me acerque a él.

-Hola.-dije con una sonrisa que él me devolvió.

-Hola, Bella.

-Tengo nuevas preguntas.-dije con mi libreta en la mano, él negó.

-No, ya no quiero jugar. Te enojaste conmigo ayer.

-Sí, pero ya superamos eso y estás son más fáciles.

-¿No te molestaras?

-No.-dije segura.-¿Entonces?

-Está bien. Pregunta.-cubrí mis ojos con unos lentes.

-¿De qué color son mis ojos?-él abrió sus ojos sorprendido.

-Ahhhh ¿Café claro?-pregunto, me saque los lentes y lo miré mal.

-Chocolate, mis ojos son chocolate.

-Igual que tu helado favorito.-dijo intentando calmar los ánimos, suspire y pase a la siguiente.

-Para las siguientes te cubriré los ojos.

-Okay.-dijo confundido, le puse una venda y me asegure que no viera nada para hacer las siguientes preguntas.

-¿De qué color es mi cabello?

-Negro claro.

-El negro claro, no existe.-dije rodando los ojos.

-Lo siento.

-¿De qué color llevo las uñas?

-Azules.

-No las llevo pintadas.

-Eso es trampa.

-¿Uso labial?

-¿Sí?

-No.

-Esta es la última ¿Llevo algún dije?-pregunte, esa era una pregunte importante para mí, desde que tenía memoria llevaba un dije que mi madre me había regalado cuando niña, mi abuela se lo dio a ella y ella a mí, era algo familiar, yo se lo había dicho a él varias veces.

-No.-y eso arruino mis pruebas.

-¿NO? ¿ACASO ALGUNA VEZ TE FIJAS EN MÍ? ¿INTENTAS HACERME ENOJAR? DIOS, ERES UN IDIOTA.-grite y me fui de ahí, maldito imbécil. No solo no era amor, tampoco era amistad.

PRUEBA TRES FALLIDA

.

.

Al llegar el jueves mi había rendido, no había nada entre nosotros y hoy debía ir a mi prueba de Física así que suspirando me subí al camión que nos llevaría a la otra escuela, sí dolía y mucho pero prefería saberlo antes de que mis sentimientos fueran más profundos. Él me estuvo llamando un par de veces pero la verdad con el humor que llevaba no iba a contestar ninguna de sus llamadas, las pruebas en sí eran sencillas así que pase a la tercera etapa fácilmente, él claro que no se apareció ahí, mil veces maldito, a medio día se eligieron los mejores y nos harían una prueba el próximo viernes donde sacarían al mejor y conocería al presidente, sonaba emocionante pero con todo lo que tenía en la cabeza ni siquiera sonreí, al llegar a la escuela decidí ir a la dichosa prueba de porristas para ver si es que él se encontraba aquí y vaya que lo estaba, se tragaba a la rubia con la mirada, tome asiento en las gradas hasta arriba donde ellos no podían verme, un chico se sentó a mi lado y me sonrió, lo reconocí de inmediato.

-Hola, soy Edward, un gusto.

.

.

Ese día conocí al hombre de mi vida, mi mejor amigo, mi amante, mi esposo, mi todo y no necesite estúpidas pruebas para saber que era el amor de mi vida.

Tuvimos una charla aquella tarde que me dejo pensando en mil cosas y al final cuando nos fuimos a nuestras respectivas casas supe que ese hombre era especial.

-¿Cómo está Señora Cullen?-pregunto mi marido cuando entramos a la pista de baile, sonreí, mi boda había sido perfecta.

-Muy feliz.-dije sonriente.

-¿Te gusto la boda? sé que Alice se altera un poco con estas cosas pero...

-La ame, todo fue perfecto. Al final eres mi esposo.

-Y tú mi mujer.

-Yo ya era tu mujer.-dije sonrojada, él me lo había dicho aquella primera vez que sin duda tuvo de todo, amor, risas, momentos incómodos y alguien que interrumpió la dicha pos-coital.

Flash Back

-¿Estás segura de querer esto?-pregunto por décima vez en la noche, habíamos conseguido una noche libre para ambos y no fue planeado simplemente llegamos a este punto y realmente no me arrepentía.

-Muy segura.-dije pegando mi frente a la suya, en nuestro 4 semestre en la Universidad y tercer año siendo novios aun eramos de manita sudada así que este sería un gran avance.

-Te amo.-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Te amo.-dije segura, ambos eramos vírgenes y podía ver el miedo en sus ojos que podía jurar era el reflejo de los míos.

Nos besamos y dejamos que nuestros cuerpos hicieran lo que querían, lo que deseaban, él entro en mí lentamente y sentí algo romperse pero el dolor duro casi nada, fue maravilloso, cada momento, cada beso, cada caricia, todo fue perfecto.

-Ahora eres mi mujer.-dijo sonriente, estábamos acostados abrazados en la cama de mi pequeña habitación en la Universidad, apenas cabíamos pero era perfecta para acurrucarnos aunque no precisamente para este tipo de acción pues estuvimos a punto de caer un par de veces

-Creí que ya lo era.

-Pero ahora es oficial.-dijo él feliz y podía ver un brillo en sus ojos.

-Te amo.

-Te amo.

Nos volvimos a besar, estábamos por volver a empezar cuando la puerta se abrió.

-Bella, Tanya dice que dejo...-los ojos de Jacob se abrieron de par en par al ver la escena y yo me puse muy roja, Edward de inmediato me cubrió con su cuerpo.-Oh Dios, lo siento, lo siento.-repetía mientras cerraba la puerta.

-Qué vergüenza.-dije sonrojada.

-Deberíamos poner seguro para la próxima-dijo él con una sonrisa traviesa.

-¡Edward!

En definitiva no esperaba que en mi primera vez mi ex-mejor amigo entrara por la puerta y arruinara el ambiente.

Fin del Flash Back

-Sí, lo eras. Pero ahora tu padre no podrá amenazarme con prohibirte verme.-dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-Oh claro que puedo.-dijo Charlie tras nosotros dando un giro con René en sus brazos.

-Charlie déjalos tranquilos.-dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-Solo le dejo en claro algo a este muchacho.

-Ahora es el marido de nuestra hija.

-Yo soy su padre así que soy más importante.

-Claro que lo eres.-dijo mi madre dándole otra vuelta para llevárselo, sí, tenía tres hombres celosos en mi vida, mi padre, Jacob y mi esposo.

-La amo tanto Señora Cullen.

-Y yo a usted Señor Cullen.-dije con una sonrisa, entonces cubrí sus ojos con mis manos.

-¿Qué haces?

-¿De qué color son mis ojos?-pregunte juguetona.

-Chocolate, como tú helado favorito.-dijo con una sonrisa.-¿Por qué?-pregunto cuándo quite mis manos de sus ojos.

-Solo confirmaba.-dije con una sonrisa.

-Siempre es fascinante hablar con usted Señora Cullen.-dijo dándome otra vuelta y ambos nos reímos, sí, él era el amor de mi vida.


End file.
